We can make it till the end
by I am Sherlockedx
Summary: Victoria loves Doctor who, but when she's sucked into that dimension she's got no idea what to do. Doctor/OC


**Prologue **

**August 7th 2005. **

_"You were fantastic, __And you know what? So was I" _The ninth Doctor said to Rose before he regenerated into David Tennant.

The nineteen year old, who was sitting on her bed staring at the screen's bottom lip pushed out and she pouted, she loved Christopher Eccleston as the Doctor and she knew right from the start that he would be her favourite but then there had been David Tennant. She had only seen one minute of him and she had Nine would always be her Doctor. She turned her head as her bedroom door opened, revealing her mother who crossed her arms. She'd only just gotten into Doctor who, recently with everyone going on about it, she thought she'd watch it.

"Problem?" The nineteen year old asked.

Her mother rolled her eyes "Vera is here" She said.

"Oh, how wonderful" the younger girl sipped sarcastically crossing her arms across her chest.

"Victoria please...just...don't be yourself" Her mother said, turning and heading out of the room.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Victoria demanded swinging her legs over the bed and getting up, slowly moving down the stairs.

"You know what it means" Her mother hissed quietly.

As she entered the living room she seen everyone sitting, turned to look at her, smiling. She raised an eyebrow and walked further into the room.

"Do you really wear clothes like that, dear?" The voice said and she whipped her head around at her Aunt.

"No. I walk around naked" Victoria said tilting her head, her mother's eyes went wide.

"She's kidding, Vera" Her mother said and threw a glare at the nineteen year old, who only threw her a dirty look back in return, she took a seat next to her mother, crossing one leg over the other and clasping her hands together, resting them on her knee.

"How is your... new job search going?" Vera asked her mother almost turning up her nose.

"Dull" Victoria muttered, her mother hitting her leg without anyone noticing, Victoria turned her head to look at her before staring blankly at the window in front of her.

"It's going fine" Her mother said.

"Ellie, you're a terrible liar" Vera said, giving Victoria's mother this look.

"If she says it's going fine...it's going fine" Victoria said, Vera looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Oh don't look at me like that"

"Victoria" Her mother hissed.

"No" Victoria said and turned her head to glare at her mother. "It's one thing, she thinks she's better than everyone else but to call you a liar"

"I said nothing of the sort-" Vera began.

"You are a snobby bitch. You only live around the corner in the flats, you're hardly snobby" Victoria said.

"Victoria" Her mother snapped and she rolled her eyes. "Please, Vera just ignore her"

"I usually do" Vera said.

"Silly cow" Victoria said.

"Go to your room" Her mother said to her "Go on...room, now"

"I'm nineteen years old, you can't tell me what to do" Victoria said and her mother glared at her.

"I'll deal with you later. Go" her mother snapped.

"With Pleasure" Victoria said getting up, she stepped up onto the small coffee table instead of walking past her Aunt and then stepped off.

"You need to get your daughter under control"

"No she doesn't" Victoria said as she made her way up the stairs and back into her room.

She slammed the door shut and sighed, she knew that was no way to talk to her mother or her Aunt, but she was just so fed up with her aunt thinking she was better than them. She went back over to her door quietly and opened it up moving to the top of the stairs. She sat down and listened. Her mother sounded upset, usually she sounded angry.

_"She's nineteen years old now, Ellie. You can boot her out" _

_"I know but.." _

_"You don't want to, I understand" _

_"You don't understand, Vera. I don't know what to do with her sometimes, one minute she can be the most polite and caring person you'll meet and the next she's just...this...girl I can't recognise" _

Victoria frowned and stared down at her hands. Was she really that bad?

_"Do you think Graham would put up with this if he was still here?" _Victoria glared at the living room door, how dare she bring her father into this.

_"No he wouldn't" _Her mother sighed.

_"Take a stand. Tell her you're the boss and if she doesn't like it she can get out. She's a little madam" _Victoria rolled her eyes. Little madam, who used those words?

_"Maybe I should" _Her mother said slowly.

_"It would give you a time to think for a little while, even if she complains" _

_"You're right" _

Wait...her mother was actually going to throw her out? She wouldn't...would she?

* * *

It had been an hour or two, and when she didn't hear the foot steps approaching her room she peered out, seeing her Aunt Vera leaving. She sighed and decided she better go apologize. She made her way down into the living room seeing her mother sitting on the couch with a blank expression on her face.

"Mum-"

"Not right now" Her mother said.

"Mum please-"

"No Victoria" Her mother said getting up and facing her "You crossed the line, I begged you hours before she got here not to start anything and you did, you didn't listen to me! You never listen to me!"

"Mum...calm down you're.."

"Calm down?! Why don't you ever listen to me? WHY? Why is it so hard for you? You're nineteen for god sakes! You're an adult and you can't just do one simple thing for me? Why?!"

"I-"

"No you know what. Vera was right. It's about time you realized how difficult life is" She said.

"You're going to throw me out?"

"I'm not throwing you out. It's a life lesson" her mother said.

"Fine" Victoria said and turned on her heel, walking up the stairs. She slammed the door shut and pulled on her white converse. _Wish I could just...go travelling with the Doctor or something. _

She lay back on the bed for five minutes and closed her eyes. Maybe she had gone too far this time..without realizing that her tv had began to fuzz and the picture that had been paused began to move, showing the Tardis moving through time and space.

Victoria opened her eyes and walked out of her room, and headed downstairs, once more to see if she could try and talk to her mother, to apologize and when she walked into the living room, something seemed off. She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh there you are!" A cheery voice said.

She turned her head, seeing her mother all dressed up "Mum?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "Why are you...wearing that?"

"Your Aunt Vera are going out" her mother said.

"Since when?" Victoria asked "I thought-"

"Since last week, love. I told you this already" Her mum said and put a hand to Victoria's forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine...do you feel fine?"

"I feel brilliant" Her mother beamed.

"But you...you were angry...You were throwing me out" Victoria said with her eyes wide.

"Why would I throw you out?" Her mother asked, confused.

"Because I called Aunt Vera a silly cow?"

"Where was I this time when you called me a silly cow?" A voice laughed and she turned seeing her Aunt Vera, her eyes narrowed.

"A few hours ago...what's going on?" Victoria asked, confused, her Aunt Vera put an arm around her.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Her mother asked touching her cheek and Victoria stepped back.

"I feel fine...you were throwing me out! You said-"

"I think you should go to bed" Her mother said.

"But-"

"You have work in the morning and and you seem really stressed out, go to bed get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning okay?"

"O-okay.." Victoria said her eyebrows furrowing.

"I shouldn't be too late" Her mother said kissing her forehead, Victoria frowned as the two of them left.

"What...the hell?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I usually do these at the beginning of the story but meh. So Hey all you lovely people, so I'm writing a new Doctor Who OC story, and well I've decided that having Rose in it would complicate things, so she won't be in it. It's the same storyline as the series but it'll be somewhat different. Victoria will be different to Rose, I promise. I won't let you down with what I have sort of mapped out in my head already seeing as it's a parallel world story but.. Anyway.. I know this chapter is short and didn't have the Doctor in it but I promise. Next chapter will. And as you can see Victoria is quite the snarky and sarcastic one, and I wanted to steal some of Sherlock Holmes' attitude and put it into her so yeah...there's that.

**Victoria is faced by: **Emma Watson you can find her outfits on Polyvore. **(the link is on my profile) **

**Don't forget to review and let me know if I should continue. **


End file.
